the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Problems at Home (Alice version)
The Wizard of Oz Parodies Studios Presents…. The Wizard of Oz (Alice version) For nearly 79 years, this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; And Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. To those of you who have been faithful to it in return.... And to the Young in Heart, we dedicate this story. (We open to four children and a male kitten running down a sidewalk in a hurry. The first child is. She is Alice. The second child is. He is Gideon, Alice’s boyfriend. The third child is. He is Cody, Alice's little brother. And the last child is. He is Edmond, Alice's other little brother. And the male kitten with them. He is Dinah, Alice, Cody, and Edmond’s pet kitten. As they hurried down the sidewalk, the kids looked back in concern at first and then Alice, Cody, and Edmond stopped to check on Dinah while Gideon spoke up) Gideon: I don’t think she’s coming yet, Alice, Cody, and Edmond. Cody: Hopefully, Gideon. (Alice and Edmond petted Dinah in a comforting way) Edmond: Dinah, did she hurt you? (Alice picks Dinah up protectively) Alice: Well, she tried to, didn’t she? Cody: Well, come on! We’ll go try and tell the others! (Alice and the boys nods and after Alice puts Dinah down, they hurried along until they reached their farm near Topeka, Kansas. They hurried until they found Alice, Cody, and Edmond’s adoptive parents working on a broken incubator, counting baby chickens in a hurry. Alice, Cody, and Edmond’s mother is a. She is Odette. And Alice, Cody, and Edmond’s father is a. He is Derek. As they approached the couple, the children began shouting to get their attention) Alice, Cody, and Edmond: Mom! Dad! Gideon: Derek, Odette! Alice: Mom, Dad, listen to what Grimhilde did to Dinah! She…! (But Odette interrupted her in concern) Odette: Alice, not now, we’re trying to count. Edmond: But she’s trying to tell you…! Odette: Edmond, please! Cody: But Grimhilde literally hit Dinah…! Derek: Stop bothering us right now, kids! The incubator just broke and we’re likely to lose some chicks! (Feeling sorry for the chicks, the kids spoke up) Kids: Poor things. (Then Alice changed the subject) Alice: But listen, Grimhilde just hit Dinah just because he went in her garden to chase her dumb cat, and then scratched her for hitting him! Odette: Alice, not now! Alice: But that’s not the worse part! She says she's gonna call the sheriff and then…! Odette: Alice! Stop it! (Alice sighed in annoyance and started singing to the boys) Alice: Nobody understands me Nobody even listens Nobody wants to help me Might as well talk to scarecrows (She tried again, which again made Odette and Derek a little agitated) Alice: But what about Dinah? Odette: Not now We’re having a crisis Kids: She’s gonna call the sheriff. Derek: Not now My wife’s in a state Alice: But you don’t understand. Derek and Odette: Later, children You’ll just have to wait (Giving up in agitation, the kids began to walk away with Odette and Derek lecturing them) Alice: Nobody understands me Odette: We can’t afford to lose one chick. Alice: My little kitten’s in danger Derek: (To Odette) Take these out to the car, Odette. (He hands Odette some of the unhatched eggs, which she accepted) Alice: Should’ve been born a chicken Then they’d payed attention (After the children were gone, Odette and Derek felt guilty for snapping at them) Odette: Poor little kids. Derek: (Trying to be funny) They’ve got to learn to earn their keep. Odette: (Savagely) Derek! Derek: (Apologetically) Just kidding. (Seriously) Well, come on. I hope we got them on time. Odette: (Nods in agreement) Alright, get these into the house. (Derek noticed the rest of the eggs and nodded, then he picked them up to carry to the house while Odette carried the eggs to the car. At another part of the farm, a group of kids and two Pokemon were working on pushing a twister-proof machine they built. They are Alice's family’s friends, neighbors, and helpful farmhands, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket) Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (During the pushing and pulling, they struggled to make sure it didn’t fall) Meowth: Help me, guys! Brock: Some of you are strong than some of us! James: Phew. That was scary! Jessie: Thought the thing will fall on any of us! Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (After putting the machine into position, the farmhands began working on it) Ash: Come on, you guys Brock: Give it a shove Misty: Hammer and axe James: At the ready Brock: Shoulders and thighs James: Heaven’s above Meowth: Gee, it looks mighty unsteady James: Whoa! (The machine almost toppled over, but Brock, Ash, and Pikachu caught it on time and rearranged it. The kids and Dinah went up to them hopefully that they will listen) Alice: Somebody has to help me (The farmhands ignored her) James: (Asking Brock) How does this work anyway? Brock: I’ll show you. Alice: Somebody has to listen Misty: Where’s the oil can? Alice: Dinah’s is awful trouble (Meowth spoke up impatiently to them, finally getting the farmhands’ attention. But the rest of them noticed the children and Dinah in concern and became concerned) Meowth: Hold on, guys, this is important! Farmhands: Meowth! (They turned to the children) Ash: What’s wrong, guys? Alice: She’s gonna call the sheriff (Realizing what she meant, the farmhands got concerned, even Meowth) James: Who is, wicked Grimhilde? Kids: Grimhilde is taking Dinah She says she wants to kill him Meowth: What happened this time, her stupid cat again? Kids: Uh-huh. Ash: Shall we do what we did last time? (The farmhands, getting what Ash asked, laughed along with him) Jessie: (Laughing) When we were watering the crops? Misty: (Laughing) Turn the hose on Grimhilde? Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! Jessie: (Laughing) Shall we do that again? James: (Mockingly) “I’ll get you, those brats, and that little cat, too!” (They laughed merrily while the kids got annoyed that they’re not helping them) Alice: It’s not funny, you guys! Cody and Edmond: Yeah! Gideon: You playing more tricks would make it worse! (But the farmhands just shrugged it off and began singing, thinking that the children are overreacting) Farmhands: Relax, she’s not gonna take him Alice: But she will. Jessie: Just wants to give you a fright Alice: No, she means it! Farmhands: You ought to know Her meow is worse than her scratch (Dinah got confused by the pun. Then the farmhands went back to work, leaving the kids disappointed) Jessie: Meowth, help me fix this James: Meowth, you be careful Brock: (Shrugging) Meowth is Mr. Fix-It Ash and Misty: Come on, Meowth Alice: Nobody even listens (She sighed in defeat) Alice: Come on, guys. Looks like we’re not wanted here. (They walked up towards a pigpen as the farmhands got concerned while working on the machine) Ash: Guys! Pikachu: (Concerned) Pika? Misty: Poor kids, I wish we knew how to help them. Meowth: Yes, I know what you mean. (Meowth hits the hammer on the machine, and this time, it works, making the farmhands excited) Meowth: Success! Brock: We fixed it! (Jessie rolled his eyes in annoyance) Jessie: Yeah, yeah. Misty: Come on, let’s get this hooked up to the barn! (They then set the machine up on the barn roof) Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (Once finished, the farmhands congratulated each other as Alice sadly balanced herself on the fence of the pigpen with Dinah and the boys watching. Suddenly, Alice started to lose her balance and she almost fell in with a scream, getting everyone’s attention. Gideon grabbed Alice’s hand, but, with Alice, started to fall in too, but luckily, James and Meowth quickly took action and broke their fall in the mud by landing in there, dirtying James and Meowth. Then they let Alice and Gideon use them as stepping stones as they are helped out of the pigpen by the other farmhands) Misty: Are you alright, Alice and Gideon? Alice and Gideon: (Nods) Yeah. Alice: Thanks, James and Meowth. (They noticed James and Meowth all muddied up and panting in concern, then they all broke out laughing) Edmond: (Laughing) James, Meowth, you were just as scared as we were! Jessie: (Laughing) What’s the matter, you two got scared that the pigs would eat Alice and Gideon? (James and Meowth blushed in embarrassment at first, but then laughed along anyway) Ash: (Laughing) You’re as muddy as those pigs! (They composed their laughter as Odette approached with chocolate chip cookies on a plate) Brock: You two were as scared as…. (Odette butted in impatiently) Odette: What seems to be going on? There’s work to be done! Ash: Sorry, Odette, but Alice was walking along the…. (Odette interrupted him) Odette: I appreciate you guys fixing that contraption, but get back to work! (The farmhands nodded) Farmhands: Yes, Odette. Jessie: And one day, we might make history with that twister-proof machine! Odette: Don’t gloat about it now! (Ash, Misty, and Brock laughed at Jessie, who just glared) Odette: Anyway, I baked some chocolate chip cookies, in case you’re all hungry. (The farmhands accepted each cookie, with Jessie suddenly getting happy at this) Farmhands: Thanks! (James and Meowth tried to explain what happened while wiping their hands clean on a wet towel and each accepting a cookie) James: But you don’t know what just happened. Odette: And what’s that? Meowth: The reason we’re dirty is because Alice almost fell in the pigpen when…. (Odette got surprised and snapped) Odette: It’s no place for Alice to be around the pigpen like that! Now go feed those pigs, speaking of them, please! James and Meowth: Yes, Odette. (They go to work. The kids walked with Odette to the backyard, accepting each a cookie) Alice: Mom, listen. Grimhilde said she wants Dinah dead all because…! (Odette sighed in annoyance) Odette: Now, Alice, quit overreacting! You’re always panicking over nothing! Alice: But…! Odette: We’ll talk about this later! Right now, stay out of trouble! (She walked away as Alice suddenly became lost in thought, much to Dinah and the boys’ notice) Gideon: Alice, you okay? Alice: (Lost in thought loudly) Someplace where this isn’t any trouble…. (After finishing their cookies, Alice then spoke to Dinah and the boys) Alice: Do you suppose there is such a place, guys? Gideon: Not that we know of. Edmond: Yeah. Alice: There must be. It’s not a place you could get to by a boat or a plane or a train. Cody: Or a car? Alice: I guess. It’s far, far from here. Beyond the moon, beyond the rain…. (She begins singing while looking at the sky) Alice: When all the world Is a hopeless jumble And the raindrops tumble All around Heaven opens a magic lane (She walked over to a pile of hay) Alice: When all the clouds Darken up the skyway There’s a rainbow highway To be found Leading from my windowpane To a place behind the sun Just a step beyond the rain (She gently leans back at the haystack) Alice: Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high There’s a land that I’ve heard of Once in a lullaby (She then walked over a rake wheel) Alice: Somewhere over the rainbow Skies are blue And the dreams That you’ve dared to dream Really do come true (Dinah and the boys became interested) Alice: Someday I’ll wish Upon a star And wake up Where the clouds Are far behind me (She seated on a chair next to the rake wheel while Dinah and the boys sat next to her) Alice: Where troubles Melt like lemondrops Away above The chimney tops That’s where you’ll find me Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then? Oh, why can’t I? (They noticed a couple of bluebirds happily flying away into the sky and smiled softly) Alice: If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh, why Can’t I? (She sighed softly and the four children embraced each other and Dinah, who nuzzled with them, with gentle smiles on their faces) Coming up: Grimhilde arrives to take Dinah away to be put down. However, after a heated argument with her, Cody, and Edmond’s parents and friends, Alice decides to run away, taking Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Dinah, who escaped after the argument, with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies